


On a Clear Day, You Can See Forever

by anesor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Nightmares, TW: mentions of suicidal thoughts, clone agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: A certain portion of clone brothers are haunted by terrible dreams of things that havenothappened...
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-7567 | Rex, clones/jedi
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shadows of the Clone Wars (NaNo2020 short stories)





	On a Clear Day, You Can See Forever

**Author's Note:**

> TW: the boys are dealing with these dark fears, and not all well

Rex sat up suddenly, bathed in sweat and looked around himself. He was in a field tent, crowded to keep warm on this cold planet.

Echo was the only other vod awake, and it took a minute to blink enough sleep out of his eyes to see that the near Shiny was weeping.

Humming to make sure his own voice was clear, Rex’s voice caught only a little. “You alright, Echo?”

The other looked even younger in the dimness. “I dreamed of death and destruction, Captain. We were fighting, and it wasn’t droids or even Seppies, We were… I was shooting our Commander. Not because she did anything, but just because. Then You buried her sabers in the snow.”

The cold penetrating through the tent material made the dream even worse. Rex said slowly, “I know. I had that dream even before she was assigned to the General. Not many have that dream. Slick did, maybe that was what… I don’t know. I heard a few others like Bly had similar nightmares.”

“How can we make it stop?”

“No one wants to talk about it. A few deserted after… and I can’t say I blame them. But, mine never show my General, so I place my hope in that. He never gives up, never treats us like we’re less.”

He was not about to tell of Cody’s nightmare of shooting Kenobi off some height. Cody almost ate his blaster that night.

“The General is a good one, sir. I can’t imagine the Commander being disloyal. Mistakes in Jedi, don’t mean decommissioning. I-- can’t see that youngling every day after seeing my vod’e try their damnedest to kill her over and over...” Echo sobbed, wiping at his eyes.

Rex understood, compartmentalizing was hard enough, and his haunts were not of his General directly. Echo had taken a shine to the shiny Jedi right away. He could not offer this often. “A few went AWOL. Took up a life without the GAR. You will need to pick a job and study up before you go, and we’ll fake your death. Go to somewhere outside Republic or Seppie control, maybe some armpit to establish yourself until this kriffing war ends… Can you do that, vod?”

All he got back was a shaky nod.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> From SWModdy's prompt run:  
>  _Hello! Okay so you know the force works in mysterious ways, so what if some or even all clones have dreams or nightmare in their cases that they shot down their Jedi like post order 66 even though it hasn’t happen yet. What would be the aftermath? Would the clones hide from the jedi order, not look at them in the eye, or just vanish for the fear of hurting them?_
> 
> Star Wars is the property of Lucas and Disney. I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit from my story...


End file.
